


A Brief Respite

by 9haharharley1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Get together fic, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Making Out, Smut, because those are my specialty apparently, post chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: 'He was usually able to hide it, especially around others, but he grew nervous when it was just him and Noctis alone together. He had this fluttering in his stomach that only occurred when the prince drew near that grew a hundred fold when they were alone. It was wildly inappropriate for the advisor to the future king- sorry, current king, to have such feelings for a man who was to be married, but Ignis had grown adept at hiding his feelings over the years.'Too bad Noct is going to force him to reveal said feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am in Ignoct hell and I can't get out. Here, have almost 4000 words of smut. Now with bonus Promptio!

The top of the Regalia was open when the sky decided to open up and unleash her tears upon the world. Prompto squealed when the first few drops splashed his cheeks and ordered Ignis to raise the roof, who did so without complaint. From there the torrent only grew worse until Ignis could barely make out the road in front of him, let alone the lights of an inn just up ahead. It was too dark and wet, not to mention muddy, to go trekking through the wilderness for a suitable haven and they had some Gil to spare for a cheap couple of rooms for the night. It was without much thought that he pulled into the inn’s parking lot. Prompto cheered at the thought of a bed, Gladio grumbled at the rain, and Noctis woke from his light doze behind Ignis. He too grumbled at the downpour.

 

“A little water never hurt anyone,” Ignis said, also looking forward to a bed for once. It was always nice to splurge a little after a successful hunt, especially when they had been camping the last couple nights.

 

“Yeah, but a lot can kill you,” Gladio said pleasantly. Rolling his eyes, Ignis opened the door.

 

In the short time it took for them to grab their bags from the trunk to run into the motel, all four men were drenched, black clothes made even darker from the rain. Gladio secured two rooms while Prompto shook his hair out like a chocobo. Noctis laughed at his friend as he pointed out the resemblance and Prompto pouted.

 

“You’re with me chocobo butt,” Gladio said with a laugh when he returned to the group.

 

“I do not look like a chocobo butt!” Prompto whined, trailing after the bigger man.

 

“When your hair’s not wet like that you do,” Gladio said. Prompto’s good-natured complaining trailed off as they grew further away and Ignis gestured for Noctis to follow him to their room.

 

Two full beds greeted them when they opened the door and Ignis set his bag on the bed nearest to the door, a habit he developed when he and Noctis shared a room to be the first response to a possible attack in the middle of the night. Noctis usually didn’t mind.

 

“I think a hot shower is in order,” Ignis said. “It wouldn’t do for either of us to catch a cold.” He turned to Noctis. “Why don’t you go first, Highness?” Noctis was looking at him funny. “What?”

 

The prince blinked out of his reverie and approached him. When he stopped, they were less than an arm’s length apart and Ignis had to stop from taking a step back. He was usually able to hide it, especially around others, but he grew nervous when it was just him and Noctis alone together. He had this fluttering in his stomach that only occurred when the prince drew near that grew a hundred fold when they were alone. It was wildly inappropriate for the advisor to the future king- sorry, _current_ king, to have such feelings for a man who was to be married, but Ignis had grown adept at hiding his feelings over the years. Gladio liked to call him a mother hen, but the truth was that he could barely rein in his concern for his prince, let alone his desire to please him at any given opportunity. He suspected that Gladio was aware; else the man would do his duty and room with Noctis as his sworn shield like he was supposed to. Ignis wondered if it might also have to do with Gladio’s soft spot for Prompto.

 

“You look different,” Noctis said, jarring Ignis from his thoughts. He was chagrined to have let them roam so far.

 

Ignis raised a brow. “Different how, Highness?” Noctis pouted at the title but said nothing of it, long since used to Ignis’ formalities.

 

“Your hair,” he said instead. Ignis tilted his head curiously. “It’s gotten longer.”

 

Running a hand through his bangs, Ignis combed his wet hair out to study the length of it. Noctis was right. It had grown out past his eyes without him being fully aware, so used to gelling it back in his preferred style. “So it has,” he said. “I’ll be sure to have it cut at the earliest convenience.” Noctis himself looked like a drowned cat with his hair pressed flat to his head. He looked adorable.

 

“Don’t,” said Noctis. Ignis dropped his arm to stare at him questionably. The prince- _king_ \- gave one of his shy smiles and replaced Ignis’ hand with his own, combing out the bangs in front. “It looks good. You should leave it down sometimes. Change things up a bit.”

 

Ignis couldn’t help but stare at the younger man. “Perhaps,” he said slowly. He reached up and grasped Noctis’ hand in his own, lowering their arms. “Even so, it still needs a trim.”

 

Noctis’ cheeks flushed a as he stared down at their clasped hands. Ignis wondered not for the first time since this stupid road trip started if Noctis could possibly feel the same for him only to quickly shake those thoughts away. Wishful thinking wouldn’t do for someone in his position. Instead, he cleared his throat.

 

“Well…” Ignis grasped at something to say. “Why don’t you shower? Try to warm up some.”

 

“You could always warm me up…” Noctis murmured. He stared up at Ignis from under wet bangs and Ignis felt something in his mind snap.

 

What?

 

“What?” he voiced aloud. Noctis’ face only grew redder. He looked away, dropping their hands.

 

“Forget it,” he muttered. He turned away, walking towards the bathroom and reaching for the door handle. Ignis quickly caught his arm.

 

“Highness-”

 

“I said forget it!” Noctis ordered sharply. He jerked his arm to escape, but Ignis was stronger. His grip was firm.

 

 _“Noct,”_ he said. “Look at me.” Slowly, Noctis looked up at him. “What did… what did you mean by that?”

 

Noctis finally shrugged out of his grip. “What do you think I meant?”

 

“Maybe I want you to tell me.” Ignis stared hard at him. He couldn’t figure out if the prince was playing with him. He didn’t think his heart could take it if he was.

 

“You’re the smart one,” Noctis spat. “You figure it out.”

 

Ignis took a deep breath, already regretting how he should respond to the situation, despite that his heart was jackhammering in his chest. “What you are suggesting is wildly inappropriate. You’re _betrothed,_ you have a wedding to-”

 

“You think I care?!” Noctis suddenly exploded. He glared up at Ignis, taking a step forward until they were nearly chest to chest. “I just lost my dad! _We_ just lost our home. Insomnia has fallen and everyone wants me to worry about a stupid wedding I didn’t even want to a girl I don’t love simply because it’s convenient!” He took a step forward and Ignis took a step back. “I’m sick of all these expectations! Dad wanted me to do this for the kingdom; you guys want me to do this for dad! What about what _I_ want to do? I’m not ready to be king!” Another step forward, another step back. “I want to be home playing video games with Prompto or training with Gladio. I want you to bake me sweets and lecture me on the importance of school and studying council reports. I want you to hold me like you used to when I had nightmares as a kid.” Ignis’ eyes widened just as his legs hit the edge of a bed. Noctis still wasn’t finished, jabbing a finger in his advisor’s chest. “I _want_ you to tell me everything is going to be okay. I _want_  you to keep that stupid promise you made when we were kids.” Ignis knew immediately what promise he was talking about and flushed at the thought of them getting married. He fell back on the bed and stared up as Noctis stood over him for once. Noctis scowled. “I _want_ you to forget your damn job for once and I _want_ you to kiss me.”

 

Ignis was powerless to disobey a direct order from his sovereign. He surged up enough to grab Noctis by his damp hair and dragged him down for a rough kiss, earning a cross between a yelp and a moan. Noctis didn’t hesitate to crawl into his lap, straddling his legs and hands tangling in equally as damp brunette hair. He pressed close, chest to chest, and Ignis wondered if Noctis could feel how fast his heart was racing. He groaned as the prince bit his lip.

 

“Noct…” Ignis groaned, pressing a hard kiss to plush lips. He forced himself to pull back. “Noct, we _can’t._ I can’t. This is…”

 

“I want you,” Noctis murmured breathlessly. He ran his hands through Ignis’ hair, hips stuttering in his lap like he didn’t know if he wanted to rock them into Ignis’. The older man made the decision for him, grabbing those hips and pulling them down to meet his own. “Fuck, Iggy, I want you so bad.”

 

Ignis swallowed hard. How long had he waited to hear those words? And now, with the world falling apart around them, he finally had. He kissed Noctis again, gentler this time, and Noctis whined into his mouth. Wrapping his arms more firmly around the prince’s waist, Noctis let out a shout as Ignis flipped their positions, Noctis lying underneath him. With his black hair fanning out over the sheets, looking up at him through lustful- _loving_ \- blue eyes, Noctis looked exquisite. Ignis couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing those perfect lips. Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck, hands tugging at brunette hair and Ignis moaned. He pulled back just far enough so that his lips still brushed Noctis’ as he spoke. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Noctis blushed, looking away, but Ignis caught his chin and turned his head back so they faced each other once more. “You’re a sap, you know that?”

 

The older man smiled. “I don’t believe you’ve ever said as much.”

 

“Well, I’m saying it now.” Noctis pulled his hair slightly. “Don’t stop now.” He grinned. “Things are just getting good.”

 

“We should really be taking things slow,” Ignis said. He raised himself on his elbows to better look down at the prince. His breath caught in his throat. “Else I don’t think I could stop myself if things progressed much further.”

 

“Come on, Specs.” Noctis spread his legs so that Ignis better fit between them and their hips lined up. They both moaned. “W-we’ve known each other since we were kids. I think we’ve taken things as slow as we could.”

 

Well, when put in that perspective… “Still, we shouldn’t rush.” Ignis had to be the voice of reason here, as he always was. As much as he wanted to move things along, he knew it was a bad idea to go all the way. Emotions had been running high since the news from Insomnia reached them and he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle it if Noctis just wanted an outlet.

 

“Ignis,” Noctis let out a huff as he rolled his eyes. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Ignis’ cheek. “I want you. I have wanted you for years now. I was just too damn scared to say anything until our whole world fell apart. I trust you more than anyone else and I _know_ you would never do anything to hurt me.” He stared pleadingly up at his friend and Ignis’ breath hitched. Noctis wrapped his legs around Ignis’ waist. “Please, just… Let me have this.”

 

Ignis bit his lip. “And the Lady Lunafreya?” He was grasping at sand here.

 

Noctis snorted. “If I know Luna, she’s honestly not going to give a damn. I want her to be happy and she wants me to be happy, and Ignis,” he cupped Ignis’ cheeks in his hands, “ _you_ make me happy.”

 

Unable and unwilling to argue, Ignis leaned down and kissed Noctis hard, earning a little gasp in return. He plunged his tongue into that willing mouth, Noctis sucking lightly on it. Ignis groaned, grinding their hips together. He rucked Noctis’ shirt up to expose his chest as he pulled away to kiss and nibble his neck. Noctis sighed in pleasure.

 

“Why have we never done this before?” he asked breathlessly, arching up as Ignis’ thumbs found his nipples.

 

“Because I’ve been a bloody fool,” Ignis murmured against his neck. He left a nice red mark right below Noctis’ clavicle where his shirt would hide it.

 

“Damn right you have,” Noctis said. He dug his nails into Ignis’ back, clawing at him through his shirt. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.”

 

Ignis leaned up so that his warm breath ghosted Noctis’ lips. “Anything you want, Highness.”

 

Noctis grinned. “Anything, huh?”

 

“Within reason, of course,” Ignis confirmed. He kissed Noctis again.

 

“Take off your shirt,” Noctis ordered softly.

 

Leaning on one hand to steady himself, Ignis undid the buttons on his shirt as he muttered, “Yes, your Majesty.” As he did so, he leaned down to lick one of Noctis’ nipples, Noctis letting out a soft gasp. It took some effort, but he managed to shrug out of his shirt without pulling away, one hand moving up to pinch and play with the other pink nub. Noctis was a shaking mess as he lavished attention to his chest.

 

“Ignis…” he whispered, arching off the bed. “Ignis, Iggy, please…”

 

“Please what, your Highness?” Ignis asked just as softly. His glasses slipped down his nose and he used his free hand to pull them off, tossing them further up the bed to land on a pillow.

 

“Something,” Noctis gasped. “Need something, need… Need you…”

 

That little admission went straight to his cock and Ignis bit his lip, sitting up enough to pull Noctis’ shirt over his head. He admired the prince under him, all pale skin and dark eyes framed by a halo of raven black hair. Noctis’ face flushed under the scrutiny, a dusting of red that went down his neck to his chest. He wasn’t scrawny like Gladio claimed, not by any means. Their excursions in the wilderness on hunts and doing odd jobs for Gil was doing wonders for the younger man’s physique and Ignis ran his hands down toned abs, making Noctis’ stomach quiver. He did it again just to earn a little gasp of pleasure.

 

“Sensitive, are we?” Ignis teased. He ran his finger along the waistband of Noctis’ pants, Noctis giving a shuddering moan.

 

The prince glared but the effect was lost due to his flushed cheeks. “S-shut up! I’m not… I’ve never…” he trailed off, looking away in embarrassment.

 

Ignis had always wondered but never bothered to confirm. It wasn’t any of his business whether Noctis was a virgin or not, despite his burning curiosity. It did, however, send a shock of possessiveness through him to know that he would be Noctis’ first sexual encounter and he groaned softly, stamping down on those feelings and reminding himself that he wouldn’t take things that far. There would be plenty of time another night. He said he would take things slow and he planned on doing just that.

 

“Hey,” Ignis called softly. Noctis slowly looked back to him and Ignis smiled warmly. “There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin. We’re taking things slow, remember?” Hesitantly, Noctis nodded, suddenly shy compared to earlier. Ignis frowned. “Do you want to stop?”

 

“No!” Noctis practically shouted. Ignis sat back in slight shock at the outburst. Noctis only grew all the more embarrassed. “No…” he said again, softly this time. “I want this. I just… I’m nervous, I guess.”

 

“That’s alright,” Ignis reassured with a smile. He leaned in and lightly kissed the younger man. “Just relax.”

 

“I don’t want you doing all the work,” Noctis pouted.

 

“Believe me, Highness,” Ignis said, his hand going back to Noctis’ waistband. “It’s my pleasure to.”

 

The prince threw his head back with a gasp as Ignis’ hand went between his legs, palming the slight bulge he found there. His hips lifted off the bed and he mewled, mouth falling open and eyes screwed shut. Ignis could only watch, mesmerized by the sight, Noctis vulnerable beneath him. He kissed Noctis’ open mouth, plunging his tongue in to taste his younger lover, earning a throaty moan in reply, Noctis kissing back hungrily. He bucked his hips up, writhing against Ignis’ hand. Ignis pulled away to trail kisses over Noctis’ jaw and down his neck, nipping as he went. His hand applied just enough pressure to tease, Noctis continuously canting his hips up in an effort to seek out more, but Ignis simply moved with him. He continued to kiss over Noctis’ chest, briefly lavishing attention to his nipples and getting a low moan in return.

 

“Ignis…” Noctis moaned. “Just… get on with it…”

 

“Patience, dear one,” Ignis murmured, lips trailing lower to mouth over toned abs. “I said we’re going slow.” His hands smoothed down to hook in the waistband of Noctis’ pants. Noctis whined at the loss of his hand.

 

He made a noise of frustration. “I didn’t know you meant _this_ slow.” He moaned as Ignis licked from his naval down to his waistband.

 

“I’ll go as slow as I damn well please if you keep being impatient,” Ignis purred, eyes lidded heavily. Noctis looked down at him, biting his lip.

 

“Shutting up now,” he said with a slight whine.

 

“Good boy.” Noctis _did_ whine at that. Ignis filed that away for future reference.

 

Sitting up, Ignis undid Noctis’ pants, a touch of urgency making his hands move faster. Noctis raised his hips to help get his pants off, boxers soon following. Ignis had to take a moment to admire his new lover in the low motel light. God, he was so beautiful. His mouth went dry just thinking that Noctis trusted him enough to let him have this. Even if this wound up being a one-time thing and Noctis never let him touch him again, at least this image was forever etched into his mind. It wasn’t one he’d forget anytime soon.

 

“Ignis…” Noctis muttered through a haze of hormones and embarrassment. “You’re staring.”

 

“Can you blame me?” Ignis replied. Noctis only turned all the more red and Ignis leaned down, blowing cool air onto Noctis’ twitching member. He then licked a long stripe along a vein and Noctis gasped, hips arching up for more contact. Ignis pinned him down, causing the younger man to moan. He filed that away for later analysis as well. He sucked lightly at Noctis’ balls, kissing up along the length before finally taking the head into his mouth. Noctis let out a long moan at the sensation, hands fisting the sheets on either side of him. Ignis worked slowly, sucking the head and deliberately taking more into his mouth. Slowly, he bobbed his head, dragging out as many wanton noises out of his lover as he could until Noctis was keening as he swallowed him whole.

 

“Oh, fuck… Ignis, fuck…” Noctis moaned, hips twitching in the older man’s hold. Ignis only sucked harder. Noctis’ thighs started to twitch. “Ignis… Ignis, stop, please stop!”

 

Ignis pulled away like he’d been burnt. Noctis lay a twitching, moaning mess beneath him. Ignis looked on in worry. “Noct, what is it?” he asked, tone bordering on desperate. God, if he had hurt him, or worse, overstepped his bounds, he’d never forgive himself. He crawled up Noctis’ body so they could be face to face, cupping the younger man’s cheek in his hand. “You are alright? Was it… Was that not satisfactory?”

 

Noctis actually let out a breathless laugh, leaning up to kiss Ignis. “That was more than satisfactory,” he panted, face flushed.

 

“Then why…”

 

Noctis kissed him again. “I told you, I don’t want you doing all the work.” He nibbled lightly at Ignis’ lower lip, hands reaching down to undue his pants. “I want you to feel good, too.”

 

Ignis gave him a small smile, helping Noctis to push his pants and underwear down. “Believe me when I say that making you feel good makes me feel good.” He grabbed Noctis’ hand and brought it to his own aching cock, earning another bright red blush. For a moment, he thought that might have been too bold, but thought otherwise when Noctis cupped his length properly and gave a long stroke. He groaned softly.

 

“But this feels even better, right?” Noctis asked with a shy grin.

 

“Oh, yes…” Ignis moaned. He took his rightful place between Noctis’ legs, reaching down to take them both in hand, and his hand covering Noctis’. They both moaned. At the same time, their lips met, Ignis shoving his tongue in Noctis’ mouth. Noctis whined at the rough treatment and Ignis stored that information with the rest. Oh, he was going to have fun later. He was learning all kinds of new things about Noctis. He leant his weight on his free arm as he worked them both, pulling away to kiss and bite at Noctis’ neck and gaining breathy gasps in return.

 

“Fuck, Ignis, I’m close…” Noctis moaned, hips stuttering up to rock against his lover.

 

“Me, too…” Ignis’ hand sped up, working them both into a frenzy. He let out a deep groan as his orgasm crept up on him, whiting out his vision as he spent his release on Noctis’ stomach. He didn’t halt his movements until he felt Noctis bite down hard on his shoulder with a sharp keen as he too fell over the edge. Ignis let out another low moan, his hand slowing down to milk every last drop he could out of his prince until Noctis was whining at the overstimulation. Ignis finally pulled away, rolling over to flop gracelessly next to his lover.

 

“That was nice…” Noctis muttered, drowsiness making his words slur.

 

Ignis snorted next to him. “Only nice? I feel as though I should be offended.”

 

Noctis laughed sleepily. “Okay, it was awesome. Best first sexual experience.”

 

“I’m sure there’s more I can do to provide an even better experience,” Ignis said, propping his head on his hand. He looked down at his lover with a small smile. Noctis blushed under the scrutiny.

 

“Y-you said to take things slow, right?” Noctis stuttered, barely managing to meet Ignis’ eyes. Ignis smiled fully, catching Noctis’ chin in his hand.

 

“Hey.” He turned the younger man to meet his eyes. “We’ll go as slow as you want. It’ll be some time before we reach Altissia.” He kissed Noctis softly, who hummed quietly against him. He pulled away with a grin. “In the meantime, we should get you cleaned up.”

 

Noctis glanced down at the mess on his stomach with a grimace and Ignis chuckled. “About time for that shower, huh?” Noctis asked, voice teasing.

 

“Quite.” Ignis stood on legs that shook only slightly, removing his pants entirely before walking to the bathroom to start the shower. Noctis watched him go with heavy lidded eyes and a small smile.

 

////

 

“Noct said he’s finally going to make a move on Ignis,” Prompto said as he lay spent in Gladio’s arms. The bigger man cuddled him close as he pulled a blanket up over them.

 

“About damn time,” he muttered. Prompto laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually started before my other Ignoct fics. It just took me forever to finish it.
> 
> Come join my cat and I on tumblr: [cuddlefishkad](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


End file.
